Jodohku?
by Alexandra Cihuy
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia, berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi pacar yang sesuai harapannya. Kurosaki Ichigo, dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera mendatangkan jodohnya. Tetapi Tuhan memang selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk mengabulkan keinginan hambanya…
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Kuchiki Rukia, berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi pacar yang sesuai harapannya. Kurosaki Ichigo, dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera mendatangkan jodohnya. Tetapi Tuhan memang selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk mengabulkan keinginan hambanya…**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Jodohku? © Alexandra**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Cerita ini merupakan fict pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya dan mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan. Terima kasih.**

**Happy Reading, everybody!**

***Chapter 01***

**Kerajaan Seireitei, Tahun 1600…**

Kelahiran seorang anak dari Raja dan Ratu, merupakan sebuah hal yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu oleh seluruh penduduk Kerajaan Seireitei. Seluruh penduduk kini berkumpul di halaman depan istana, karena anak pertama dari Raja dan Ratu mereka telah lahir dengan selamat. Para penduduk diundang untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta untuk merayakan kelahiran sang pangeran.

Raja, Ratu, dan seluruh penduduk bersuka cita dalam acara tersebut. Ada yang makan, minum, mengobrol, bernyanyi-nyanyi, dan sebagainya. Namun, kegembiraan itu tidak berlangsung lama karena tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang, petir menggelegar dan sebuah asap hitam pekat muncul di hadapan Raja dan Ratu.

Perlahan-lahan wujud dari asap itu muncul, dan tampaklah sesosok wanita dengan jubah hitam dan rambutnya diikat ekor kuda. "Hahahahaha…." Tawa membahana dari wanita itu terdengar begitu keras. "Kalian… Kenapa tidak mengundangku, hah?!" Teriak wanita itu.

Wanita dengan jubah hitam itu adalah Yoruichi Shihouin, seorang penyihir yang terkenal dengan aliran gelapnya. Dia tinggal jauh dikedalaman hutan terlarang, dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani memasuki kawasan hutan tersebut. Konon katanya, hutan tersebut telah merenggut banyak nyawa penduduk yang nekat memasukinya.

Penyihir itu menatap tajam Sang Raja dan Ratu. "Jawab! Kenapa aku tidak diundang?! Apakah seburuk itukah aku, hingga kalian tidak mengundangku di acara bahagia seperti ini?" Amarahnya meledak-ledak, sepertinya dia tidak terima karena menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak diundang.

Sang Raja menjawab, "Maafkah aku, Yoruichi, tetapi bukankah aku sudah mengundang seluruh penduduk? Itu berarti kau juga termasuk." Ujarnya tenang, berusaha untuk meredakan amarah Si Penyihir.

Yoruichi mendengus, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku? Aku ini pemimpin di wilayahku. Kau tidak menghargaiku?!" Hardiknya, masih tidak terima. "Apa kau gila? Tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa pergi ke hutan terlarang! Salahmu sendiri tinggal di tempat seperti itu!" Kata Raja.

Hening sesaat, kemudian Yoruichi berkata, "Baiklah, Baik. Aku akan pergi dari sini saja, tampaknya aku tidak diterima disini." Yoruichi memejamkan mata, "Aku akan mengutuk anak ini. Anak ini tidak akan mendapatkan jodohnya untuk melangsungkan pernikahan!" Lanjutnya, dia sudah membuka mata dan kali ini berkata dengan suara lebih keras.

Kontan saja semua yang hadir disana membelalakkan mata tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa seorang penyihir menjatuhkan kutukan kepada seorang bayi yang bahkan mengingat saja belum bisa. "Jangan macam-macam kau, penyihir jahat!" Sang Raja berteriak dengan lantang, merasa tidak terima dengan kutukan yang dilayangkan kepada anaknya.

Yoruichi menutup matanya lagi, kemudian mulutnya berkomat-kamit seperti sedang merapal mantra. Dari tangan kanannya mengeluarkan cahaya, yang segera berubah bentuk menjadi sebuah pedang. "Hahaha, pedang ini akan kutancapkan disini. Dan sudah ku beri mantra yang sangat kuat. Siapa yang bisa mencabut pedang ini, maka dialah yang akan mematahkan kutukan bocah itu. Tetapi, tidak semudah itu anakmu mendapatkan cintanya. Akan ada banyak halangan dan rintangan. Hahahahahaha…"

Setelah tertawa dengan begitu keras, Yoruichi merubah dirinya menjadi seekor kelelawar hitam besar dan pergi meninggalkan istana tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dan sumpah serapah dari bawahnya.

Raja, Ratu, dan seluruh penduduk merasa bersedih atas apa yang menimpa pangeran mereka.

"Bagaimana ini, suamiku? Anak kita tidak akan mendapatkan jodohnya dan tidak akan bisa meneruskan keturunan." Sang Ratu berujar sedih, diiringi dengan isak tangis. Sang Raja merangkul pundak istrinya sambil meremasnya pelan, bermaksud untuk menguatkan. "Jangan khawatir, istriku. Kita akan menemukan gadis yang bisa mencabut pedang itu dan mematahkan sihir wanita busuk itu." Kata Sang Raja bersungguh-sungguh.

**~oOo~**

**Karakura, Tahun 2013.**

**Rukia's POV**

"Rukia, lihatlah ini, produk kecantikan yang katanya bisa mempercantik wajah dan membuat wajah bening putih merona!"

"Rukia, cicipi ini, kue buatanku yang tidak kalah lezat dengan yang ada di toko kue!"

"Rukia, cowok ganteng! Cowok ganteng!"

"Rukia! Rukia! Rukiaaaa….."

Arrrgghhh! Kenapa sih mereka itu teriak-teriak terus! Aku lelah, tahu! Setiap hari kerjanya teriak-teriak. Lama-lama kupingku tumbuh kuping baru, nih!

Oh iya, biar aku perkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Kuchiki Rukia. Aku hidup berempat dengan ibu dan kedua kakak tiriku. Orang tua kandungku sudah lama meninggal. Pertama ibuku, meninggal ketika melahirkan aku. Sepuluh tahun kemudian, ayahku menikah dengan seorang wanita yang berhati lembut, sangat baik dan ramah. Anaknya ada dua, perempuan semua. Tetapi mereka juga berbeda ayah, jadi marga mereka berbeda-beda. Tetapi sayang, saat aku berusia tiga belas tahun, ayahku meninggal karena kecelakaan. Sekarang usiaku enam belas tahun.

"Hei, Rukia, lihatlah katalog ini! Ini merek kosmetik terkenal, loh. Dan aku jamin wajahmu yang dekil itu pasti akan terlihat cantik kalau memakai ini." Huh, kakak tiriku yang tertua sangat cerewet sekali, namanya Matsumoto Rangiku. Kalau tidak seputar kosmetik, _fashion_, ya cowok ganteng dan kaya yang dia bicarakan. Beda lagi dengan kakak tiriku yang kedua.

"Rukiaaaaa, aku baru saja membuat kue yang lezat dan tidak kalah dengan kue yang ada di toko kue! Sini, cobalah satu." Tuh kan, baru juga dibicarakan, sudah muncul batang hidungnya. Panjang umur sekali.

Namanya Hinamori Momo, sangat suka membuat kue dan sangat suka memberiku uang jajan. Kadang kalau sedang ada maunya, aku akan membantunya membuat kue. Tidak sepenuhnya membantu sih, hanya duduk diam di meja sambil memperhatikannya, itu sudah masuk hitungan membantu, kan? Membantu dengan doa maksudku, agar kuenya cepat matang. Setelah selesai, aku tidak hanya dapat kue enak, tetapi juga uang jajan darinya. Asyik, kan!

Hm, kemudian ada ibu tiriku, namanya Unohana Retsu. Sifatnya sangat lembut, berbeda sekali dengan anak-anaknya ini. Masakannya sangat lezat, dan tidak ada tandingannya! Bahkan, aku dan kakakku sering berebut lauk pauk. Rasanya sayang kalau piringnya dicuci, inginnya aku makan saja sekalian beserta sisa-sisa bumbunya, soalnya masakan ibuku benar-benar lezat!

Kata orang, aku ini sifatnya cuek dan agak tomboy. Huh, aku ini hanya menjadi diriku sendiri yang apa adanya. Toh wajahku sudah cantik begini, untuk apa aku bersolek layaknya Kak Rangiku atau yang lainnya? Yah, meskipun tercantik diantara teman-temanku sih, habisnya temanku laki-laki semua.

**End of Rukia's POV**

Sinar matahari menyelinap masuk ke kamar seorang gadis, membuatnya mengerjapkan mata dan membangunkannya dari mimpi indah. Menguap lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya hingga rambut menjadi kusut, kemudian bangkit dari posisi tidurnya yang menyerupai katak bermain bola.

Tok tok tok…

Pintu kamarnya diketuk tiga kali.

Dok dok dok dok dok dok…

Terdengar ketukan pintu yang lebih panjang dan keras dari sebelumnya. Tetapi Si Gadis masih enggan menanggapi.

Duar duar duar duar duar duar….

"OIIII, RUKIAAAA! CEPAT BANGUN DAN BERSIAP-SIAP KE SEKOLAH! ATAU AKU HANCURKAN PINTU KAMARMU DAN KUSERET KAU!" Teriakan Rangiku menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan. Teriakannya baru berhenti ketika adiknya menjawab 'iya' dengan makna ambigu, antara 'iya akan bangun' atau 'iya silahkan hancurkan pintunya'.

Menghela napas, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Tetapi apa daya, nasib berkata lain. Kakinya tersandung selimut, dan…

Gedebruaaaakkkk!

…Punggungnya mendarat lebih dahulu dari pada kakinya.

Sedikit meringis, Rukia berusaha berdiri dengan sisa-sisa jiwanya yang sempat tercecer karena jatuh dengan tidak elit. "Adududuh, sial sekali aku hari ini, punggungku rasanya mau patah." Sang Gadis terus menggerutu sambil menyiapkan dirinya untuk segera berangkat ke sekolah.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Rukia turun dengan seragam lengkapnya dan bersiap untuk sarapan bersama kakak dan ibunya. Selesai sarapan, Rukia segera meninggalkan rumah setelah mengucapkan salam.

Biasanya dia berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan bus, kemudian duduk di kursi penumpang di pojok paling belakang. Menuntut ilmu, setelah selesai dia kembali ke rumah, mendengar celotehan super riang dari kakak-kakaknya, begitu terus setiap hari. Sebenarnya, Rukia sangat ingin memiliki pacar. Rukia sendiri juga dikelilingi banyak laki-laki, tetapi tidak ada yang memenuhi syarat. Sudah dekil, kantong kering, hobi berantem lagi. Bukannya bermaksud bagaimana, tetapi jaman sekarang cewek cenderung memilih cowok yang kalau tidak ganteng, minimal dompetnya berisi, lah. Lumayan buat pamer dengan teman-teman (tentu saja kata Rangiku, siapa lagi?).

Pulang sekolah, tidak seperti biasanya, Rukia memilih untuk jalan kaki. Alasannya sih supaya sehat, padahal alasan sebenarnya kantong sedang sekarat. Di jalan, dia terus memikirkan pacar impiannya. Dalam hati dia berdoa, "Tuhan, berikanlah hambamu yang malang ini pacar yang ganteng, banyak uang, dan memiliki jabatan penting di negaranya. Lumayan untuk pamer dengan Kak Rangiku." Selesai mengucap doa, Rukia mengusap wajahnya seraya menggumamkan 'amin'.

Rukia tidak pernah tahu, kalau doanya akan segera dikabulkan.

**~oOo~**

**Kerajaan Seireitei**

Seorang pemuda tampak sedang duduk di beranda kamar pribadinya. Cuaca siang hari yang panas tidak menghalanginya untuk tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Usianya sudah menginjak dua puluh tahun, tetapi dia belum juga mendapatkan kekasih. Huh, padahal teman-temannya yang lainnya sudah mendapatkan pacar. Kurosaki Ichigo, nama pemuda itu, kini sudah tumbuh menjadi pemuda dengan paras rupawan, bertubuh tinggi tegap lengkap dengan otot-otot tubuh yang tercetak sempurna. Dia juga adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan. Kalau kata Rangiku sih, paket lengkap _plus plus_.

Sepertinya kutukan dari penyihir jahat itu masih setia menemaninya, sehingga dia kesulitan untuk mendapatkan kekasih. Padahal, syarat utama untuk menjadi raja dan menggantikan ayahnya adalah dia harus menikah terlebih dahulu! Payah!

Setiap hari, ayahnya mengundang gadis-gadis baik anggota kerajaan maupun rakyat biasa, untuk mencoba mencabut pedang terkutuk itu, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Tidak satupun diantara mereka bisa mengangkatnya. Ichigo sempat takut juga, jangan-jangan perawan tua juga ikutan lagi!

Mengerang frustasi, Ichigo mengacak rambutnya kemudian memikirkan usulan temannya yang menurutnya patut dicoba disaat terdesak seperti ini.

**Flashback on**

_"Hei, Ichigo, aku sudah mendapatkan kekasih baru, padahal baru kemarin aku putus dari Makino! Hahaha." Kata Abarai Renji, sahabat Ichigo._

_Ichigo mendengus, "Jangan pamer, kau. Sebentar lagi juga aku akan mendapatkan kekasih yang tidak kalah dari milikmu." Ujarnya sebal._

_Renji mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah belum ada gadis yang sanggup mengangkat pedang itu, huh?" Ichigo merasa emosinya naik sampai ke ubun-ubun, tersinggung dengan ucapan Renji._

_"Apa maksudmu, huh? Kau mau menghinaku?!" Sahutnya tidak terima. Renji segera mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan dada. "Tidak, Ichigo. Sama sekali tidak. Aku hanya tidak habis pikir, mengapa kutukan itu kuat sekali. Kan sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya." Ujar Renji._

_Ichigo hanya memalingkan wajahnya, tampaknya emosinya masih belum reda. Renji menjentikkan jarinya, "Kenapa kau tidak meminta pada Tuhan saja? Orang bilang, jodoh ada di tangan Tuhan, kan?"_

_Kali ini Ichigo tidak menanggapi. "Coba saja Ichigo, tidak ada salahnya mencoba, kan?" Renji terus saja mendesak Ichigo._

_Ichigo masih tidak menanggapi, kemudian dia beranjak menuju kamar pribadinya._

**Flashback off**

Ichigo kembali mengingat percakapannya dengan Renji pagi tadi. Dia menutup mata, kemudian memanjatkan doa.

"Tuhan, berikanlah aku jodoh. Kirimkanlah gadis yang bisa mencabut pedang itu, entah bagaimana caranya. Aku pasti akan menikahinya. Amin."

Ichigo membuka kembali matanya, tampaknya dia benar-benar berharap doanya terkabul. Dirasa udara yang semakin panas, dia segera beranjak untuk menjalankan kegiatannya seperti biasanya.

Dan seorang Kurosaki Ichigo tidak pernah tahu, doanya akan segera dikabulkan.

**To be continued…**

A/N : Ini dia chapter satunya, maaf ya kalau jelek dan banyak kesalahan. Hehe. Tapi saya akan berusaha untuk memperbaikinya kok. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca, dan mohon review ya, biar saya bisa tahu dimana letak kesalahannya. Oh iya, sebaiknya fict ini masuk dalam genre apa ya? Saya kurang paham masalah penggolongan genre. Mohon pendapatnya ya, silahkan sampaikan di kotak review. Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary : Kuchiki Rukia, berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi pacar yang sesuai harapannya. Kurosaki Ichigo, dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera mendatangkan jodohnya. Tetapi Tuhan memang selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk mengabulkan keinginan hambanya…**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Jodohku? © Alexandra**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Cerita ini merupakan fict pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya dan mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan. Terima kasih.**

**Happy Reading, everybody!**

***Chapter 02***

Rukia baru saja tiba di rumahnya. Astaga! Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Ada pelajaran olahraga, pulang juga jalan kaki gara-gara lupa minta uang jajan. Tujuan utama setelah menutup pintu rumahnya adalah dapur, atau lebih tepatnya lemari es.

Setiap gadis pasti memiliki benda kesayangannya masing-masing, seperti gelas bergambar lucu, tas, dan barang-barang lucu lainnya. Begitu pula dengan Rukia. Tetapi, karena yang kita bicarakan ini seorang Kuchiki Rukia, maka benda kesayangannya hanya satu; lemari es. Jangan heran, apabila dia hendak kabur dari rumah, maka hal yang pertama kali dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana cara membawa serta lemari esnya. Baginya, lemari es setara dengan harta karun. Isinya adalah makanan dan minuman dingin yang benar-benar menggoda iman. Biar kurus kerempeng depan belakang sama rata begitu, Rukia doyan makan, loh!

Segera saja dia ambil gelas dan menuangkan air dingin. Meneguknya perlahan, merasakan sensasi dingin yang menyegarkan. Sayangnya, si biang ricuh datang. "Rukiaaaa… Lihat, aku dibelikan tas baru bermerek! Ini mahal, loh. Aku harus pura-pura ngambek tujuh hari tujuh malam, akhirnya Gin membelikanku tas ini! Yihaaaaa~" Rangiku berceloteh riang gembira, tidak sadar adiknya tersedak sampai gelasnya hampir tertelan.

"Kak Ra-Rangiku, bi-bisa tidak su-suaranya dikecilkan se-sedikit…" susah payah Rukia berujar, sambil menepuk-nepuk dadanya karena dadanya lumayan sesak. Dengan tampang _innocent_, Rangiku berujar, "Ada apa denganmu, Rukia? Tersedak ya? Dasar ceroboh, minum saja tidak bisa hati-hati." Setelahnya, dia melengos pergi.

Rukia ingin sekali menjedukkan kepalanya ke pintu dapur disebelahnya, lalu berguling-guling, mencakar-cakar tembok dan menangis meraung-raung. Tuhan, dosa apa aku punya kakak seperti itu, batinnya. Sungguh ironis.

Akhirnya, dari pada ambil pusing, dia segera memasuki kamarnya yang ada dilantai dua. Kamarnya sudah rapi, tidak berantakan seperti sebelum dia tinggalkan. Ibunya kan menyewa jasa pembantu, jadi dia tidak perlu repot membereskan kamar. Kalaupun membereskan, tahu sendirilah, yang ada dia lupa dimana meletakkan barang-barangnya.

Ibunya tampaknya masih berada di kantor, bekerja sebagai manajer keuangan demi menjaga dapurnya tetap mengepul dan menafkahi anak-anaknya yang masih sekolah.

Merebahkan tubuh kecilnya di kasur, menghela napas kuat-kuat. Baru akan memejamkan mata, dia teringat pekerjaan rumah yang harus dikerjakan. Kalau dipikir-pikir, selama duduk di kelas satu SMA dia tidak pernah mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Lalu, apa gunanya buku tugas teman? Kira-kira seperti itulah moto belajar seorang Kuchiki Rukia. Lagi pula teman-temannya juga selalu bersedia membantu, kok.

Tapi dia baru ingat, ini pekerjaan rumah dengan judul 'Matematika'. Belum membuka bukunya saja, sudah membuat kepalanya pusing duluan. Tidak jadi mengerjakan, deh. Pikirnya.

Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tidur saja, tetapi sebelumnya dia mau mandi dan ganti baju dulu. Set alarm pukul tujuh malam, supaya begitu bangun langsung makan. Aih, doyan makannya pakai banget, ya. Setelah lima belas menit berkutat dikamar mandi, Rukia merebahkan diri di kasurnya dan menyambut alam mimpi.

Bruk… Bruk… Bruk…

Rukia terbangun oleh sebuah suara. Kepalanya pusing, karena tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya yang baru dua jam. Mencoba konsentrasi, ternyata suara berisik itu berasal dari dalam lemari tua disamping lemari pakaiannya. Sebuah lemari tua yang sudah tidak dipakai lagi. Kata ayahnya, itu lemari peninggalan kakeknya.

Niat awalnya sih, lemari sebesar itu akan diletakkan di gudang, tetapi daya tampung gudang tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Alhasil, kamar Rukia-lah yang jadi sasaran. Soalnya masih banyak _space_, sih. Kamar Rangiku dan Momo sudah penuh dengan barang-barang. Kan mereka gadis betulan, kalau Rukia kan masih fifty-fifty. Makanya kamarnya sederhana, tidak seheboh kedua kakaknya.

Karena penasaran dengan suara itu, akhirnya Rukia mulai beranjak dari kasurnya dan mendekati lemari tua itu. Suaranya masih terdengar, dan membuat Rukia makin penasaran. Wajahnya sih datar dan terlihat tidak takut, padahal dalam hati merapal berbagai macam doa.

Pelan-pelan dia mendekati lemari itu. "Oh, Tuhan. Kalau itu hantu, tolong beritahu dia, jangan makan aku. Aku masih berhutang dengan Ishida dan Yumichika." gumamnya.

Dengan tangan gemetaran, dia meraih _handle_ lemari tua itu. Mencoba untuk membukanya, tetapi cukup sulit, sepertinya tersangkut sesuatu. Akhirnya dia mencoba menarik paksa dengan dua tangan. Tarikan pertama gagal, tarikan kedua juga gagal, dan tarikan ketiga…

Seberkas sinar yang sangat menyilaukan keluar dari lemari tua itu. Terpaksa Rukia menutup matanya, bahkan menggunakan tangannya karena cahaya itu sangat menyilaukan. Sesaat kemudian, Rukia menjerit karena dirinya merasa seperti ditarik dan terhisap oleh sesuatu. Dia tidak bisa melihat karena cahayanya sangat menyilaukan.

"Tolong, tolong! Ibu! Ibu! Kak Rangiku! Kak Momo! Tolong ak…" Teriakan Rukia terputus karena pintu lemari itu menutup dan cahayanya memudar. Eh? Rukia kok tidak ada?

Rupanya, Rangiku dan Momo mendengar teriakan Rukia. Mereka menggedor pintu kamar Rukia dengan kasar. "Rukia! Rukia! Ada apa! Buka pintunya!" Sialnya, pintu kamar Rukia terkunci dari dalam.

Momo berinisiatif mendobrak pintu. Berhasil! Pintu terbuka meski rusak parah. "Loh, Rukia mana, Kak?" Momo celingak-celinguk, mendapati adik bungsunya tidak ada di tempat. "Waduh, bagaimana ini? Jangan-jangan Rukia diculik, tadi kau dengar teriakannya, kan?" Momo mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Sang Kakak.

"Tapi aku ragu Rukia di culik." Ucap Momo. Rangiku mengernyit bingung. Menyadari kebingungan kakaknya, dia menambahkan, "Untuk apa Rukia diculik, toh dijual oleh sindikat perdagangan gadis juga tidak akan laku."

Momo hanya nyegir kuda ketika melihat wajah horor Rangiku.

"Ayo kita beritahu Ibu. Aku takut Rukia kenapa-kenapa." Rangiku mengeluarkan ponselnya, dan segera menelepon ibunya. "Halo, Ibu. Rukia menghilang, Bu. Aku tidak tau. Yah, sepertinya diculik." Setelahnya yang Rangiku dengar adalah teriakan ibunya yang mengatakan akan segera pulang ke rumah.

**~oOo~**

**Sementara itu, di suatu tempat…**

Bruuuuaaaaakkkkk

Rukia terlempar dari sebuah lemari di sebuah tempat asing. Bagian belakang mendarat terlebih dahulu, membuatnya meringis kesakitan.

"Aduduh, sakit! Aw, pantatku sa…" ucapan Rukia terhenti karena dia menyadari sekarang ini dia tidak sedang di kamarnya. Sebuah rumah tua yang terkesan kuno dan tidak terawat. "Tempat apa ini?" gumamnya, lalu berjalan pelan mengitari ruangan tersebut.

Disentuhnya salah satu bagian dari perabot yang ada, "Hmm, semua terbuat dari kayu. Ini dimana, ya? Seingatku tadi aku ada di kamar."

Rukia menghampiri sebuah pintu yang sudah usang, disebelah meja yang sama usangnya. Menuju kemana pintu itu, pikirnya. Dengan hati-hati, dia membuka pintu itu. Alangkah terkejutnya dia ketika melihat keluar.

Bagaimana tidak, kehidupan diluar bangunan ini sangat jauh berbeda dengan kehidupannya sehari-hari. Dia melihat ibu-ibu sedang menjemur kain. Anak-anak kecil berlarian dan memainkan permainan yang Rukia sendiri tidak tahu apa namanya. Bapak-bapak sedang memotong-motong kayu menggunakan kampak, hanya saja ukurannya lebih kecil. Penampilan mereka juga aneh.

Ketika menginjakkan kaki keluar, semua mata tertuju pada Rukia. Dari kulit luarnya saja Rukia sudah berbeda, penampilan, rambut, dan segalanya. Otomatis dia jadi bahan pembicaraan ibu-ibu yang sedang menjemur. "Ssstt… Siapa dia? Kenapa pakaiannya aneh begitu?" Seorang ibu berbisik dengan temannya, tetapi bisikannya bisa didengar satu kampung.

Dahi Rukia berkedut. "Hei, ibu-ibu tukang gossip! Jangan membicarakan orang seenaknya, ya! Kalian itu yang aneh, pakaian seperti manusia di jaman batu!" Rukia menghentakkan kakinya kesal, kemudian berjalan menjauhi ibu-ibu itu.

Selama perjalanan, dia selalu jadi bahan tontonan. Lalu seorang lelaki menghampirinya. "Kau siapa? Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu? Sepertinya kau bukan orang sini, ya." Ah, akhirnya bertemu juga dengan orang yang mau bicara dengannya, bukan cuma melotot melihat ke arah kakinya.

Rukia mengangguk, "Um, aku datang dari Karakura. Ngomong-ngomong ini daerah mana ya, kalau boleh tahu?" Rukia berusaha bertanya sesopan mungkin.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya, "Dimana itu Karakura?" Tampaknya lelaki ini ingin tahunya besar juga, tetapi Rukia hanya tersenyum. "Pokoknya jauh dari sini. Ini dimana, ya?" Rukia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya.

"Ini di daerah Kerajaan Seireitei. Dekat dengan perbatasan Seireitei dengan Hueco Mundo, disebelah sana." Si lelaki menunjuk ke arah pegunungan. Rukia mengerjapkan matanya.

'Kerajaan?' batinnya. _Jangan-jangan_…

"Hei, ini tahun berapa ya?" Lagi-lagi Rukia bertanya. Lelaki itu tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hm… kalau tidak salah 1620. Aku tidak begitu hafal dengan tahun, hehe."

Lagi-lagi Rukia menjerit. Apakah ini mimpi? Beberapa menit yang lalu berada di tahun 2013, tiba-tiba berada di tahun 1620. Lelucon macam apa ini!

"Kau jangan bercanda denganku, ya. Mana mungkin ini tahun 1620!"

Lalu terdengar langkah kuda mendekat. Si lelaki buru-buru menyingkir dari jalan dan menunduk hormat. Begitu pula orang-orang yang lainnya. Awalnya Rukia tidak bergeming, tetapi kemudian lelaki itu menarik tangannya dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau harus menundukkan kepalamu, hormatilah Raja kami." Ujar lelaki itu serius. Rukia meneguk ludahnya. Dia sedikit mengangkat kepalanya, saat itulah pandangan matanya bertemu dengan seseorang di dalam kereta, duduk termangu disamping jendela. Lelaki berambut oranye itu juga melihat ke arahnya. Rukia segera menundukkan kepalanya, takut dianggap tidak sopan.

'Matanya cantik sekali. Siapa dia.' gumam Ichigo, lelaki berambut oranye itu.

**~oOo~**

Saat ini Rukia dan lelaki itu ada disebuah kedai makanan yang menjual makanan dan minuman tradisional. Dasarnya Rukia tukang makan, dia segera melahap semua makanan gratisan itu. Gratisan? Yup, lelaki bernama Shiba Kaien itu membawa Rukia ke kedai karena gadis itu mengeluh lapar, suara perutnya juga tidak bisa berbohong.

Awalnya Kaien ragu ketika Rukia menceritakan semuanya. Tetapi jika melihat gadis (yang menurutnya) manis itu, caranya berpakaian, caranya berbicara, dan segalanya terasa berbeda dengan gadis-gadis pada umumnya yang dia kenal selama ini.

"Hei, siapa namamu tadi?" tanya Kaien. Rukia menghentikan kunyahannya sebentar, "Rukia. Astaga, perlukah kubuatkan _note_ untukmu menghapalkan namaku?" Rukia sebal, habisnya dari tadi pria berambut hitam ini selalu menanyakan namanya berulang-ulang.

"Apa itu _note_?" tanya Kaien lagi. Rukia menepuk dahinya. "Aku lupa kalau aku berada di masa lalu. _Note_ itu artinya catatan," jawab Rukia. "Oh, jadi _note_ itu artinya catatan?" Rukia hanya mengangguk sambil menggumam.

Kaien takjub dengan selera makan gadis dihadapannya ini. "Hei, badanmu kecil dan rata begitu, kok makanmu banyak sekali?"

Kaien tidak tahu, bahwa dia baru saja menyinggung lubuk hati Rukia yang paling terdalam. Dia itu imut, bukannya kecil, tahu!

Rukia meneguk airnya sampai habis, berusaha menekan emosinya. Kaien sedang pergi membayar tagihan makannya. Rukia merasa beruntung, tersesat di jaman antah berantah, untungnya bertemu dengan orang sebaik Shiba Kaien.

"Hei, ayo kita pergi, mungil." Lagi-lagi Rukia harus menahan emosinya. "Hei, Kaien, tahu tidak. Disini aku benar-benar 'panas' loh." Kaien mengerutkan keningnya, "Ya sudah, nanti kita cari angin saja biar tidak panas lagi." Kaien berujar dengan polosnya.

Kedutan di dahi Rukia makin mengencang. "Kau tahu, satu-satunya cara menghilangkan 'panas'ku hanya dengan menghancurkan kepala jabrikmu itu, tahu!" Rukia tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya, meledaklah dia sekarang.

"Hei, kenapa kau marah? Apa salahku?" Kaien masih berwajah polos. "Grrr… Kau ini, jangan panggil aku pendek, mungil, kecil, atau apalah itu namanya. Kalau tidak, akan kubuat kepalamu menghadap ke belakang!" ancam Rukia sungguh-sungguh.

Kaien mengangkat kedua tangannya didepan dada. "Baiklah, nona Kuchiki Rukia yang cantik, aku tidak akan memanggilmu kecil lagi."

"Hei, kau baru saja menyebutnya!" Rukia berteriak lagi. "Kapan aku menyebutmu kecil?" Kaien menggaruk kepalanya. "Itu, barusan!" Kaien jadi makin bingung, tidak menyadari ucapannya.

"Oh ya? Di bagian mana aku menyebutkan kata kau kecil?" katanya, masih dengan tampang polos. "Grrr… Kau ini!" Rukia memungut sebuah batu, mengambil ancang-ancang kemudian melemparkannya ke arah Kaien. Tetapi, batu itu meleset mengenai kepala botak seorang pria.

"Hoiii, kau bocah pendek dan pria jangkung! Siapa yang melemparkan batu ini?!" hardik si pria botak. Rukia dan Kaien saling berpandangan…

"….Lariiiiii"

Dasar, lempar batu sembunyi tangan!

**~oOo~**

Ichigo menatap malas gadis-gadis dihadapannya. Mereka adalah gadis-gadis (entah yang keberapa) yang akan berusaha mencabut pedang, berusaha untuk mematahkan kutukan itu. Jumlahnya ada tujuh orang gadis. Tiga gadis pertama yang mencoba mencabut pedang itu telah gagal, disusul oleh gadis keempat, kelima dan keenam yang (lagi-lagi) gagal. Ketika gadis ketujuh akan mencabut pedang itu, terdengar keributan.

Tidak tahu bagaimana ceritanya, tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis kecil berlari-lari ke arah laskar pencabut pedang. Gadis itu tampak di kejar-kejar oleh seorang pria botak. Makin mendekat, terdengar teriakan dari si botak, "Hei bocah! Kemari kau, biar kuhajar kau berani melukai kepalaku yang licin dan mulus ini!"

Rukia, gadis itu, merasa napasnya sudah diujung tanduk. Kakinya sudah tidak kuat bermaraton dengan pria botak menyilaukan itu. Kemana pula perginya Kaien, hingga membiarkan gadis imut seperti dia, berlarian menghindari amukan si botak.

Rukia melihat ada sebuah pedang yang ditancapkan di atas tanah. "K-k-kenapa ada pedang disitu? Hah, lumayan u-untuk menebas kepala si botak," gumamnya di sela-sela napasnya yang tersengal-sengal layaknya motor kehabisan bahan bakar.

Rukia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan…

Sret!

Pedang itu berhasil dia cabut! Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ yang ditirunya dari film-film, dia membalikkan badannya dan menakut-nakuti pria botak itu dengan pedangnya. Dia dan pria botak itu seperti bermain kucing-kucingan. Rukia menghalangi jalan si botak dengan pedang, sementara si botak terus berusaha merangsek ke pertahanan gadis kecil itu. Tangkap aku, kau ku tebas!

Raja, Ratu, Ichigo, dan yang ada disana membulatkan mata tidak percaya. Pedangnya tercabut! Yah, meskipun tercabut dengan tidak elit dan terkesan serampangan, setidaknya berhasil tercabut. Tidak sia-sia penantian mereka selama ini.

Raja menghela napas, masa iya, yang bisa mencabut pedangnya, seorang bocah dengan tampang kumel, keringat dimana-mana, pakaian aneh, main pedang-pedangan dengan preman botak dari pasar, pula.

Ichigo memperhatikan gadis itu, dia ingat! Itu gadis yang dia lihat di dekat perbatasan tadi. Masa iya dia jodohnya? Yang berusaha mencabut pedang _high class_ semua, kok ketiban jodoh yang sedikit di bawah ekspektasi? Bertaubatlah, Ichigo. Tapi, jangan sampai isi pikiranmu diketahui gadis itu, kalau kau tidak mau rambut oranye kebanggaanmu menghilang, berganti kinclong seperti preman pasar tadi!

"Sudah, berhenti! Kalian ini apa-apaan!" Seru Sang Raja. Rukia dan si preman botak masih tetap kejar-kejaran.

"Hayo, mau kemana kau, gadis kecil?" kata si botak. "Awas, maju selangkah, ku habisi kepalamu, biar tidak repot bercukur lagi!" seru Rukia sambil mengacungkan pedangnya. Mereka mengacuhkan seruan Raja.

Ichigo menyela, memegang erat lengan Rukia. "Kau, jodohku. Ayo kita menikah." Rukia membelalakkan matanya mendengar penuturan langsung lelaki oranye itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Menghela napas, Ichigo berusaha menjelaskan, "Siapapun yang bisa mencabut pedang itu adalah jodohku, kau lihat mereka? Ichigo menunjuk ke arah gadis-gadis, "Mereka sedang berusaha mencabut pedang ini, tetapi tidak ada yang bisa. Hanya kau, jadi kaulah jodohku."

Rukia benar-benar ingin menangis sekarang. Sudah terdampar di masa lalu, dikejar-kejar preman botak, sekarang dilamar lelaki aneh! Lalu, dengan mantap Rukia menghampiri salah satu gadis. "Nih, untukmu. Anggap saja aku mencabutnya untukmu, ya." Dia tersenyum sekilas lalu menolehkan kepalanya ke Ichigo. "Menikah saja dengannya. Aku tidak mau. Daaah, Tuan Jeruk!" Rukia melambaikan tangan, kemudian lari secepat kilat. Baru juga istirahat, harus lari lagi. Nasib, nasib…

Ichigo masih bengong, kemudian Sang Raja berkata, "Pengawal, bawa gadis itu kehadapanku. Ingat, jangan sampai terluka. Sekarang!" Para pengawal Raja pun mulai berlarian untuk menangkap Rukia. _Poor_ Rukia…

Oh ya, dimana si preman botak? Tenang, sudah diikat bersama kuda-kuda kerajaan jadi tidak bisa mengacau lagi.

**To be continued…**

A/N : Ta-daaa… Ini Chapter kedua. Apakah ceritanya sudah dapat ditebak? Jadi, Rukia terlempar ke masa lalu dan tidak sengaja mencabut pedang itu. Begitulah kesimpulannya. Maaf ya kalau ceritanya aneh dan sedikit tidak masuk akal. Gara-gara sebuah drama di televisi yang baru saja tamat, saya jadi pingin buat cerita begini.

Jika ada pertanyaan, keluhan, saran, kritikan, atau mau flame juga boleh. Silahkan sampaikan di kotak review yang tersedia ya.

Okay, sampai jumpa di chapter depan! *siapa juga yang nungguin*

Terima kasih!


	3. Chapter 3

Hai semuanya, saya datang dengan membawa chapter tiga dari fiction ini. Dan sebelum memasuki ceritanya, saya akan membalas review terlebih dahulu dari pada reviewer tercinta di chapter sebelumnya.

**Nyia : **Terima kasih. Syukurlah kalo kamu suka. Untuk update kilat, mohon maaf untuk sementara belum bisa dikarenakan kesibukan saya. Tapi akan saya usahakan kok.

**Zircon : **Hallo ^^ emangnya ceritanya lucu ya? Saya kok ngerasa humornya garing. Hehe. Terima kasih ya, semoga fict ini menghibur. Dan masalah kejar-kejaran di halaman, jujur aku juga bingung kenapa mereka bisa masuk segampang itu (walah dalah) tapi si preman kan akhirnya diiket ama kuda gara-gara bikin rusuh.

**Darries : **Terima kasih, Rukia emang saya bikin tomboy dan cuek disini. Kalo menurutku Rukia kan emang seperti itu, buktinya dia main tendang aja kepala Ichigo ama Kon. Hehehe

**Anyaaa :** Terima kasih sudah suka cerita ini. Pasti saya lanjutkan sampai tamat, hanya saja tidak bisa update kilat.

**White Rabbit : **Terima kasih reviewnya yaaa, sangat membantu saran dan kritikannya ^^

**Rei : **Terima kasih :) Wah saya kurang tahu kalau ada kesamaan cerita, tapi cerita ini murni buah pikiran saya sendiri tanpa ada unsur plagiat. Dan kutuk mengutuk itu, saya sedikit terinspirasi dari Sleeping Beauty ^^

Sekian balasan untuk reviewnya. Untuk yang login, sudah saya balas via PM masing-masing ya ^^

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya kalau ada yang belum saya balas.

Back to the story, guys !

**Summary : Kuchiki Rukia, berdoa pada Tuhan agar diberi pacar yang sesuai harapannya. Kurosaki Ichigo, dikutuk oleh penyihir jahat dan berdoa pada Tuhan agar segera mendatangkan jodohnya. Tetapi Tuhan memang selalu memiliki banyak cara untuk mengabulkan keinginan hambanya…**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Jodohku? © Alexandra**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : Cerita ini merupakan fict pertama saya, jadi mohon bimbingannya dan mohon maaf bila terdapat banyak kesalahan. Terima kasih.**

**Happy Reading, everybody!**

***Chapter 03***

Rukia terus berlari tiada henti. Melangkahkan sepasang kaki mungilnya untuk menjauhi para pencabut pedang tadi. Dia tidak habis pikir, hanya karena mencabut pedang, dia dilamar seorang lelaki aneh? Yah, meskipun Rukia harus mengakui kalau lelaki berambut jeruk tadi lumayan tampan, sangat tampan malah.

Rukia berhenti sebentar, untuk mengambil napas. Dadanya benar-benar sakit, dia tidak pernah berlari selama dan sejauh itu. Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia sama sekali tidak mengenali daerah ini!

"Kaien, dimana kau? Menghilang kemana sih dia?" katanya, sambil celingukan mencari sosok jangkung berambut mencuat. "Aduh, wajah cantikku penuh dengan keringat." gumamnya sambil mengusap keringat didahinya. Meski sekarang statusnya gembel _mode on_, tetap harus cantik dong!

Kemudian dia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menuju ke arahnya. Begitu menoleh, matanya membulat karena ternyata dia dikejar oleh orang-orang aneh yang membawa tombak.

"Hei, nona! Berhenti!" Orang-orang itu berteriak.

"Astaga! Siapa mereka?" Rukia segera berlari lagi, kali ini berusaha lebih kencang dari sebelumnya. Yang lain, jelas ketinggalan!

Rukia merasa kepalanya pusing, sepertinya dia terlalu memaksakan dirinya untuk berlari lagi. Benar-benar, deh. Di saat dia mulai menyerah, sebuah tangan kekar menariknya memasuki sebuah gang.

Sebuah telapak tangan besar membekap hampir setengah wajahnya. "Hmp! Hmp! Hmp!" Rukia berusaha berontak, memukul-mukul orang yang sedang membekap mulutnya. Sekalipun tubuhnya tidak menarik, tetapi dia tetap perempuan, kan?

"Hei, hei! Sstt, tenanglah, Rukia. Tenanglah, ini aku." Sebuah suara yang familiar segera menghentikan pemberontakan Rukia. Ternyata dia adalah Kaien.

"Hmphmphmp" kata Rukia. "Hah? Kau bilang apa?" Kaien tidak mengerti apa yang diucapkan Rukia. "Hmphmphmphmp!" Lagi-lagi Rukia menggumamkan kata-kata aneh.

Karena kesal, Rukia menyikut dada lelaki itu dengan keras, sehingga dia meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi dadanya. Otomatis bekapannya terlepas.

"Bodoh! Kau mau membunuhku ya? Aku tidak bisa bernapas, tahu!" Sembur Rukia emosi, sambil mengelap bibir dan sekitarnya dengan lengan bajunya. Tangan Kaien habis memegang apa, ya?

Kaien nyengir kuda. "Hehehe. Maaf, Rukia. Habisnya kau berontak terus, sih. Aku jadi lupa melepaskan bekapanku." Kaien berujar santai. Kemudian dia melongokkan kepalanya, melihat keadaan sekitar yang ternyata sudah tenang.

"Hei, pengawal kerajaan sudah pergi. Bisa kau ceritakan padaku, mengapa kau bisa dikejar-kejar mereka? Bukankah kita dikejar pria botak?" tanya Kaien.

Rukia melotot, "Ceritanya panjang! Aku bahkan tidak yakin kau mengerti apa yang aku bicarakan! Apa kau tahu, pria botak itu hampir saja menangkapku kalau saja aku tidak berhasil menahannya dengan sebuah pedang!" Rukia berkata dengan lantang dan cepat, bahkan sampai terengah-engah.

Kaien menaikkan satu alisnya, "Pedang apa, Rukia?" Rukia tidak menjawab, sibuk mengatur napas dan emosinya. "Hei, jawablah pertanyaanku!" Haduh, rambut jabrik itu tidak sabaran juga ternyata.

"Pedang yang aku cabut dari halaman istana." Rukia berujar pelan, tapi cukup untuk Kaien dengar. Mata Kaien melebar, mulutnya menganga. "Hei, apa-apaan wajahmu itu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kaien malah mundur dua langkah sambil tetap mempertahankan ekspresinya, kali ini disertai gelengan kepala.

"K-kau serius, Rukia?"Akhirnya dia mengatakan sesuatu. "Um, dan pedangnya sudah aku berikan pada seorang gadis disana."

"Wah, berarti kutukan itu sebentar lagi akan berakhir!" Rukia mengerutkan keningnya mendengar kata kutukan. "Kutukan? Kutukan apa, Kaien?"

"Ayo, aku ceritakan di rumahku saja. Kalau disini, nanti pengawal kerajaan menangkap kita." jawab Kaien, seraya menarik tangan Rukia untuk menuju ke rumahnya.

Rukia tidak habis pikir, sebenarnya ada apa dengan pedang itu? Apa hubungannya pedang itu dengan dirinya? Mengapa semua orang selalu mengkait-kaitkan soal pedang dan kutukan? Berbagai macam pertanyaan rumit bermunculan di kepala Rukia.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Raja. Kami tidak dapat menemukan gadis itu. Larinya sangat cepat sehingga kami kehilangan jejaknya." Ucap salah seorang pengawal raja.

Raja tidak menjawab, beliau mengurut pangkal hidungnya dan menghela napas pasrah. Ternyata benar kata Yoruichi dulu; banyak tantangan dan rintangan untuk Ichigo lalui.

"Baiklah, kalian boleh pergi. Tetapi tetap lakukan pencarian gadis itu. Bagaimana pun, dia yang berhasil mencabut pedang itu." ucapnya, dan pengawal kerajaan segera pergi setelah membungkuk hormat.

"Hhhhh…"

Raja menoleh mendengar helaan napas Ichigo.

"Kenapa kau menghela napas seperti orang putus asa begitu? Kita pasti bisa menemukan gadis itu." kata Raja. Ichigo mengendikkan bahunya, "Entahlah, Ayah. Aku merasa gadis itu tidak tertarik padaku."

Raja terkekeh, "Tidak mungkin ada yang menolak anakku yang paling tampan! Kau itu sangat tampan, meski pun tidak setampan Ayahmu ini."

Ichigo mendengus mendengar perkataan ayahnya.

.

.

.

Rukia tiba di rumah Kaien dengan selamat. Tentu saja selamat, Rukia menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik tubuh tinggi besar Kaien. Seperti kutil yang menempel pada tubuh jerapah.

Rukia menghempaskan dirinya di sebuah kursi kayu. Meski tidak seempuk sofa di rumahnya, tapi lumayan untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya. Rumah Kaien tidak buruk, malahan ada banyak bunga di halaman rumahnya.

Siapa sangka, dibalik tubuh tinggi besar yang kekar itu, menyimpan bakat menanam bunga? Rukia sih cuma bisa merusak bunga, kalau menanam rasanya butuh waktu ribuan tahun. Dan entah bunga spesies apa yang akan tumbuh.

"Hei, cepat ceritakan tentang pedang dan kutukan itu," pinta Rukia pada Kaien.

Kaien meletakkan sebuah gelas berisi teh hangat untuk Rukia, kemudian menceritakan awal mula kutukan itu. Sekaligus menjelaskan tentang cabut mencabut pedang itu. Rukia terperangah mendengar penjelasan dari Kaien.

"J-jadi aku, jodohnya lelaki berambut jeruk? Eh, maksudku pangeran?" Kaien mengangguk. "Karena aku bisa mencabut pedangnya?" Lagi-lagi Kaien mengangguk. Bahu Rukia merosot. Tidak pernah terpikir dalam hidupnya akan menjadi jodoh seorang pangeran, apalagi gara-gara kutukan.

Tetapi, dia teringat doanya sebelum terlempar ke masa lalu;

_"Tuhan, berikanlah hambamu yang malang ini pacar yang ganteng, banyak uang, dan memiliki jabatan penting di negaranya. Lumayan untuk pamer dengan Kak Rangiku."_

Rukia baru sadar doanya sudah dikabulkan secepat itu oleh Tuhan. Pangeran itu, sudah tampan, kaya raya, pangeran pewaris tahta kerajaan, pula! Tepat sesuai orderan.

Tampaknya Tuhan benar-benar mendengarkan dan mengabulkan doanya.

"Huaaaaa…." Tiba-tiba Rukia menangis keras. Kaien sampai mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh mungil Rukia karena panik. Sudah berusaha menenangkan, tetapi Rukia tetap saja menangis. Sudahlah, Kaien, dibiarkan saja juga bakal berhenti sendiri.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya dia berhenti menangis walau masih sesenggukan. Benar, kan?

"Kenapa kau menangis seperti itu?" tanya Kaien, sambil meminum teh yang ada di atas meja. Rukia mendesah, "Aku belum siap menikah, tahu. Aku masih enam belas tahun dan masih bersekolah. Lagi pula yang aku minta kan pacar, kenapa Tuhan memberi suami, sih."

Kaien hanya mengangguk, "Hei, kenapa kau tidak menangis lagi?" Rukia mengusap air matanya dengan lengan bajunya, "Tidak, ah. Capek tau menangis keras seperti itu."

Rukia melirik teh yang diminum Kaien.

"Hei, itu kan teh untukku!"

.

.

.

Kurosaki Ichigo sedang berada di taman bersama dengan Renji. Ichigo sedang suntuk, maka dari itu dia meminta Renji datang untuk sekedar menemaninya mengobrol. Atau mungkin menghiburnya dengan pemikiran-pemikiran konyol sahabatnya itu.

"Hei, ku dengar pedangnya sudah tercabut, ya?" Renji mengawali sebuah pembicaraan. "Hn, begitulah. Dan apa kau tahu, gadis yang berhasil mencabut pedang itu sekarang menghilang entah kemana."

Renji mengerutkan alisnya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?" Ichigo menopang dagu dengan tangannya, "Dia kabur, dan malah memberikan pedang itu pada gadis lain. Dasar bodoh, masa aku yang tampan begini ditolak."

Renji menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, karena mendengar kalimat narsis Ichigo. "Bagaimana wajahnya? Cantikkah?" Renji bertanya dengan semangat. "Cantik, terutama matanya. Dan menurutku wajahnya manis. Memang ada apa?"

"Uhm.. Aku hanya bertanya. Lalu, tubuhnya?" Ichigo mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Renji. Alhasil, jitakan cantik mendarat di dahi mulus Renji. "Apa-apaan kau, bertanya seperti itu!" Hardik Ichigo.

Renji tidak menjawab, dia mengerang kesakitan akibat jitakan cantik dari sahabat oranye-nya. Ichigo bangkit dan berkata, "Sudahlah, aku malas berdebat denganmu. Aku akan pergi mencari gadis itu, dan akan segera menemukannya untuk segera aku nikahi. Hm, aku tidak sabar untuk menikah."

Renji pun segera bangkit dan meninggalkan sahabatnya itu sambil menggerutu.

.

.

.

Rukia dan Kaien sedang berada di pasar. Mereka sedang berbelanja untuk makan malam hari ini. Berhubung Rukia tidak tahu harus tinggal dimana, jadi Kaien berbaik hati membiarkan Rukia menempati kamar milik kakak perempuannya yang sekarang sudah tinggal di rumah suaminya.

"Kau mau makan apa, Rukia?" tanya Kaien. Rukia hanya mengendikkan bahunya, "Aku tidak tahu, memangnya kau bisa membuat _lasagna_? Bisa membuat _tenderloin steak_? Itu semua makanan enak." Rukia berkata dengan malas.

"Makanan apa itu, aku baru dengar."

"Kalau tidak tahu, buatkan saja aku makanan yang biasa kau makan, aku ini bukan tipe manusia yang suka pilih-pilih makanan, kok."

Rukia sangat merindukan rumahnya. Merindukan Ibu, Kak Rangiku, Kak Momo, dan juga merindukan… Lemari es. Rukia berdoa dalam hati, semoga saja pudding strawberry kesukaannya tidak dihabiskan kakak-kakaknya. Betapa sedihnya ia jika mengingat barang kesayangannya itu.

Rukia terlalu banyak melamun, hingga tidak menyadari kalau dirinya terpisah dengan Kaien. Rukia celingak-celinguk, tetapi tidak berhasil menemukan Kaien. Pasarnya ramai begitu!

Hah, terpisah lagi dengan Kaien. Apakah kali ini akan ada adegan kejar-kejaran lagi? Entahlah, hanya author dan Tuhan yang tahu.

Ketika akan berbalik, Rukia menabrak seorang pria. Ketika membuka mata, dia hanya melihat dadanya karena tinggi Rukia hanya mencapai dada pria tersebut. Ketika mendongak ke atas…

Matanya melebar. Karena yang dia tabrak adalah…

Kurosaki Ichigo!

Susah payah dia meneguk ludah. Matanya tetap membelalak, membuat matanya yang memang aslinya sudah lebar menjadi lebih lebar lagi. Kakinya seolah menancap kuat di tanah, sehingga dia tidak dapat menggerakkannya. Sedangkan pria itu menyeringai seram.

"Kemana saja kau, gadis kecil? Akhirnya kita bertemu kembali." Ichigo menyeringai lebih lebar karena melihat ekspresi Rukia. "Apa aku semenakutkan itu? Hingga kau melihatku seperti melihat hantu begitu." Tambahnya.

"Bu-bukan melihat hantu, Tuan Pangeran. Tapi melihat manusia jeruk," kata Rukia. Ichigo melotot. Jika tidak mendengar teriakan Kaien, mungkin dia sudah mengamuk.

"Hei, Rukia! Kemana saja kau, aku mencarimu kemana-mana!" Kaien menggenggam tangan kanan Rukia dan baru menyadari kehadiran Ichigo disitu ketika Ichigo berdeham dengan cukup keras. Reflek dia menundukkan kepalanya dengan hormat. "Maaf, Pangeran. Saya tidak melihat Anda."

Hei, dari jarak jauh saja orang lain bisa mengenali Ichigo karena rambut menterengnya, masa dari jarak dekat begitu tidak terlihat?

Ichigo tidak menjawab, matanya menatap tajam tangan Kaien yang menggenggam tangan Rukia. Entah sadar atau tidak Kaien melakukannya. Dan ichigo tidak mau tahu, yang dia tahu hanya ingin mematahkan tangan itu.

"Hei, lepaskan tanganmu darinya." Katanya dingin. Ichigo tidak suka ada yang menyentuh gadis itu.

Kaien melirik tangan kirinya, buru-buru dia melepaskannya dan meminta maaf sambil membungkuk. "Maafkan kelancangan saya, Pangeran. Saya sungguh tidak bermaksud melakukannya."

Ichigo hanya menatapnya datar, kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Rukia. "Ayo, kita pergi ke istanaku." Rukia membelalak dan berusaha melepaskan tangannya, tapi apa daya dia kalah kekuatan.

"Hei, lepaskan! Kau makan apa sih, tenagamu kuat sekali!" Ichigo terkejut, baru kali ini dia dibentak dengan tidak sopan oleh seseorang. "Kurang ajar sekali kau berkata seperti itu terhadapku!" Ichigo tidak terima.

Rukia tidak mau kalah, "Lebih kurang ajar mana, tiba-tiba menarik tangan seorang gadis dan mengajak menikah, padahal belum saling kenal, hah?!"

Ichigo terdiam. Benar juga kata-kata gadis itu. Seharusnya dia memperkenalkan diri dulu, baru menjelaskan semuanya. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu kenapa dia begitu menggebu ingin menikahi gadis mungil itu. Tetapi Ichigo memilih untuk mengabaikannya.

"Aku tidak peduli, yang penting sekarang kau harus ikut aku ke istana. Pokoknya aku hanya mau menikah denganmu, bukan gadis yang kau beri pedang kemarin."

Ichigo segera menarik Rukia untuk turut bersamanya. Rukia berusaha memberontak, dia ingin meminta pertolongan Kaien. Tetapi yang dia lihat hanyalah kepasrahan di wajah Kaien.

Astaga, kenapa Kaien diam saja melihatnya diseret-seret seperti anak kambing begitu!

To be continued…

A/N : Ini chapter tiganya. Mohon maaf kalau cerita ini semakin gaje dan membosankan, karena Author sendiri juga masih belajar dan sudah berusaha dengan keras, tapi malah begini hasilnya. Tetapi saya minta kesediannya untuk me-review, ya. Hehe.

Dan maaf updatenya sedikit terlambat, karena Author sedang mempersiapkan data-data untuk pengajuan skripsi, dan akan melakukan penelitian di sebuah tempat wisata terkenal di jawa timur.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!


End file.
